Zeroun
=Overview= The people of Zeroun are a peaceful people, strong and determined. They are hearty and hardworking. They are open and welcoming, without being foolish or naive. They have a love of life, and people. Their honoring of Yonah (The one, powerful, Originator), has developed in them a love for His creations. Zeroun has an alliance with the more powerful Maritonia, after the other country came to their aid during the Andralyn war, where Kalonice and Cyrah tried to take the fertile land. The combined efforts of Zeroun, Maritonia and Quadi, ensured the borders of the country, and solidified the friendship. Immigration between the two countries is common, and their borders are open to one another. Consequently, there are many attitudes and customs that are shared. =Census= The census is compiled on local leaders getting a head count of those in their territories. Healers and morticians maintain records of those who are born and died. (NOTE: This will help leaders and game administrators to keep tabs on NPCs that can be used in plots. This is also meant to help players understand that they aren't alone in their area.) =Government= Zeroun's governent is a Monarchy, that leans toward Patriarchal. They have no laws against a Queen ruling, however, and as such, the oldest child - whether male or female - who is considered fit to rule, ascends to the throne. Current Royals Military =Weapons and Armor= Melee Weapons *Broadswords *Long swords *Short swords *Knives *Spears *Pikes Ranged Weapons *Short bow *Longbow *Composite bow *Slings *Darts *Daggers *Powder guns Ballista Weapons *Cannons *Catapults Armor *Shields =Technology= Vehicles *Carts *Plows *Ships and boats *Carriages and wagons Simple Devices and Items *Stone ovens *Ice boxes *Oil lamps *Sun dials *Hourglass *Pulleys and levers Complex Machinery *Primitive printing press *Winding and pendulum clocks Alchemy *gun powder =Races= =Religion= While as a country Zeroun recognizes the importance of the Guardians, there is more diversity and acceptance about other beliefs. Each individual city, town and village has their own preference. =Magic= They have a campus where each of the five archai are represented. =Psionics= There are some Aspercists in Zeroun. =Culture and Customs= Ethics What makes this kingdom different from other kingdoms? What do these people treasure the most? In general, what are the people's ethics besides being a hard worker? Holidays Women and Children Fashion Medieval style dresses, tunics and pants. Woven soft cloth, rough wool & silks. Arts *Music (lutes, flutes, mandolins, etc) *Art (sculpture, pottery, painting) *Poetry *Metalsmiths *Jewelers Food *Stews *Wine & cheese *Vegetables *Wild game *Creative dishes Exports *Wine *Gems *Metals (for weapons) *Clay *Coal Imports *Fish *Fish Oil/Blubber *Spices *Amulets & Medallions Marriage Languages The predominant language is Zerounian. Literacy Opinions of Other Countries ''Maritonia'' Potential allies, though we haven't signed any official agreement. We have good relations with them, and open borders which allows free-flowing trade between our countries. They are of like mind in culture and belief, and are considered to be valuable to have 'at our backs'. ''Cyrah'' Untrustworthy, but straightforward with their hostility. You don't have to wonder if they're your friend or enemy, they let you know in no uncertain terms. They have a barbaric and backward society that makes them very difficult for any diplomatic agreements. ''Kalonice'' ''Quadi'' ''Dinesh''> =Cities= *Sanjay (Capital) *Meergaeran *Thetisya *Kirtana *Myrfell =Landmarks/Notable Sites= Category:Incomplete